


Seconds

by freckled_flowers



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Family, Family Feels, Major Character Injury, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckled_flowers/pseuds/freckled_flowers
Summary: TUA SEASON 2 SPOILERS"This doesn't have to be the end.." his voice echoes in his mind, "we can use my ability to time travel."..."You're the genius who said we should jump, right?" Luther's voice snaps, "You're the one who got us stuck here."..."Maybe your appetite is disproportionate to the size of your ability." His father's words drifts through his mind, "Start small. Seconds. Not decades."...It only took a matter of seconds for it all to go so wrong. It's possible. But risky. But then.. how could it get worse than this.OrAU where when Five rewinds, he can't save himself.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 60
Kudos: 507
Collections: Creatures and Gods and Magicals Fics





	Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> I watched season 2 all in one day so now I'm here. This is small but I hope you like it :)

Gun shots.

God why are they so loud. 

The air Five gasps for is cold.

Too cold. It feels like needles as he struggles to take even the smallest breath.

He doesn't remember it being so hard.

Why is it so hard?

"Oh good! You're still alive!" The Handler's voice sends chills down his spine, making him flinch. 

She approaches him with a smile, "Lucky you, you got to see how this all played out." Five helplessly watches as she points her gun at him. 

This can't be it. No, he tried so hard. This can't- 

Gunshots rip a gasp of shock out of him as The Handler's body jerks. She stares down at him with a mixed expression of surprise and horror. 

He watches as she turns, only to be taken down with more shots. Her body falls limply to the ground, lifeless eyes staring back at Five. 

Five's attention is quickly brought to the Swede man approaching him, his gun pointed directly at him. 

He stares helplessly back at it, his hands shaking over the bullet wounds in his abdomen. He can feel the blood seeping out into the hay around him. He can feel it pooling around the back of his head. 

God how did it go so wrong. 

There's a moment his eyes drift to his fallen siblings. It can't possibly end like this. He waited too long.

Tried so hard.

It takes too much strength for him to take in a deep breath as his mind races, the world around him seemingly moving in slow motion.

"This doesn't have to be the end.." his voice echoes in his mind, "we can use my ability to time travel." 

Of course..

"You're the genius who said we should jump, right?" Luther's voice snaps, "You're the one who got us stuck here." 

He did. He messed up the math. Again.

He could mess it up again. Make everything worse.

"Maybe your appetite is disproportionate to the size of your ability." His father's words drifts through his mind, "Start small. Seconds. Not decades." 

Seconds.

It only took a matter of seconds for it all to go so wrong. 

It's possible. But risky.

But then.. how could it get worse than this. 

Five stares back at the gun pointed at him. He grips his hands, his entire being screaming in protest. 

God why does it hurt so much.

He wants to stop.

He can't. 

He has to. To save his family.

He would do anything, just to save them.

Five's hands shake as blue light begins to emit from them. A yell erupts from his throat as he forces himself to move.

To sit up.

To stand.

To run.

Everything rewinds as he runs.

The Swede is gone, The Handler follows. His siblings stand back up, alive. He feels the world tilt as his body begins to fail him. 

It seems he can only fix so much.

All at once his body gives up on him as he slams into the barn wall, sending white hot blinding pain through his being.

His hands grip the door frame as he turns, an unimaginable amount of relief floods through him as he catches sight of all his siblings. 

Here. Alive. 

Footsteps rip his attention away and he forces himself to push off against the wall. 

His vision blurs as he grabs The Handler's gun and aims it at her in one motion, gritting his teeth to keep from yelling out as he stumbles back slightly. 

Black dots run across his vision as it takes so much of him to just stand.

"It's true, isn't it? What Five said." Lila's voice sounded so far away.

He could've sworn that she was only a couple of feet away…

"Answer me, is it true?" 

The Handler sighs, "Well-" 

Five flinches and his breath gets caught in his through as gunshots rip through The Handler, bringing about the same expression he saw moments before as she fell to the ground.

Limp. Dead.

There's a moment of silence where the only thing Five can hear is his ragged breathing and loud ringing in his ears.

"The case!" He hears Luther shouts, or at least he thinks he shouts. It's just all so quiet..

"No!" He hears Diego now.

Then a flash of light. Then nothing.

He stumbles to the side. The world is spinning. But he won't fall.

Not yet.

Five raises his gun towards the Swede. Hoping that he looks more capable of pulling the trigger than he feels.

It's sudden.

How everything seems to just.. leave him.

He drops the gun, locking eyes with the Swede, "Enough." He says, cringing at the tremble in his voice.

The Swede stares back for a moment. Then he drops his gun as well, "Enough." It's spoken in Swedish, but Five understands as the man turns his back on the siblings and walks away. 

Five let's out a breath that burns his chest. He feels tears fill his eyes unwillingly. 

Why is he crying? 

He stumbles back.

Oh.

There are distant voices. They sound familiar. 

Five turns, his hands shaking far too much at his sides as his knees threaten to give out.

"Five?" The first voice he hears is Allison's. 

Is she the closest to him? He can't quite see much anymore.

Five takes a step and suddenly he's falling.

Arms wrap around him.

Strong.

Trembling.

Familiar.

"Diego?" Five asks, his voice slurred and shaking.

"Y-yeah buddy, I-it's me. What- what happened?!" His voice is scared.

Please don't be scared.

Five is turned on his back, Diego still holding him. His head falls onto his shoulder. 

There's hands clasped around his arm. They're shaking too.

Klaus.

"How did you get like this, we-we were all here and you-" Klaus cuts off with a hiccupped breath, causing Five to flinch.

He doesn't want them to be sad.

"A complication.. you all.. I had to.." Five wasn't sure if he was making sense. Or if he even spoke at all. Oh how much he wanted to say to them.

But his time was running out. And fast.

He would've laughed at how ironic it was if his chest didn't feel like it was caving in on itself.

A pair of small hands took hold of his own, "You can't leave.. not yet, please. We all.. we're all finally- truly back together again. Five, please." Vanya begged.

He didn't want to go. Not yet. 

"Yeah, c'mon F-Five we just g-got you back, y-you have to hold- hold on." Diego's voice shook as he held onto Five tighter than he's ever been held before.

Five smiled slightly, his body going numb.

"It's okay." He told them, his voice impossibly small.

"No. No it's not. We- we can fix this okay, we can-" Luther started, his voice breaking off as he looked around as if someone would appear to help.

Five's head fell back, the world around him no longer clear. 

Of course, if it were up to him, he'd stay. 

God he'd give anything to stay. Stay with his family. His family that he finally got back. His family that he tried so impossibly hard to save.

His family that he did save.

Five looks at them.

One last time. 

His eyes drift over them, taking in their faces and who they are, and who they'll be.

Who they now have the chance to become. 

He's barely aware of the tears rolling down his face and the emotion building up in his chest. 

The pain. 

The love.

God how can you love someone so much.

Their tear stained and broken faces pull at Five, his face scrunching up in pain.

"I love y-you all." Five says, the words coming out more like a strangled cry than he wanted. The grip he had on Vanya's hand lessens.

"Now go home. For me." 

Five want's to close his eyes, but nothing is left in him. He stares up at the ceiling.

There's distant yelling. Crying.

He doesn't want to go.

He did truly try. To get them all home.

At least he succeeded in that.

But why couldn't it have been him too?

Why couldn't he have stayed with them?

He doesn't want to be alone again.

There's a distant blue light. 

As the world fades to dark, the light grows brighter.

A familiar hand reaches towards him.

Maybe he won't be alone.

Five smiles. 

"Ben."

**Author's Note:**

> Would he technically be able to see Ben? Idk. I'd like to think so. 
> 
> Anyway if you wanna talk about season 2 I'm OPEN. 
> 
> And if you liked then I'm more glad than you'll know aha :)


End file.
